


Правило двух в квадрате

by saracenic_cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracenic_cat/pseuds/saracenic_cat
Summary: А если Бейлу с Оби-ваном не удалось обмануть Палпатина?
Kudos: 1





	Правило двух в квадрате

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: альтернативный Люк.

Все шло как обычно. Очередной объект — человек, которого надо устранить. Координаты. Приказ не оставлять свидетелей.

Разве что позиция этого объекта. Тайный ученик Палпатина... Старкиллер поймал себя на том, что чувствует азарт. Это как будто было шагом почти вплотную к их главной с учителем цели.

***

Когда вся жизнь проходит на закрытой базе, где тебя втайне ото всех превращают в совершенное, не дающее осечек оружие, дни похожи один на другой. Разве что вылеты на задания привносят разнообразие, но взаимодействовать с внешним миром приходится под легендой, когда ты уже как бы и не ты. Ты играешь в человека с обычными делами, знакомствами, планами. Но все, что есть у тебя на самом деле, — изматывающие тренировки, череда успехов и неудач, жесткие наказания и скупые похвалы. Пустые коридоры, общество дроида, терабайты информации для учебы и ни байта лишней, отвлекающей.

Тем желаннее маячащая впереди цель — уничтожение врага учителя и Галактика на двоих.

Тем важнее тот единственный живой, кто видит тебя настоящего.

Тем дороже каждый раз, когда цепкий взгляд из-под низко надвинутого капюшона сопровождается тихим: «Ты становишься сильнее, мой юный ученик».

***

При встрече с обитателем базы на уединенной мертвой планете Старкиллер испытал чуть ли не разочарование. Палпатин рассчитывал отдать место лорда Вейдера рядом с собой — вот этому?!

«Этот» был ровесником Старкиллера. И словно кривым отражением. Невысокий, светловолосый, хрупкий. С открытым лицом и ясными голубыми глазами.

— Не то место, где ожидаешь гостей. Как же вас сюда занесло?

— Меня послал лорд Вейдер, — отрезал Старкиллер. Пусть узнает напоследок!

Объект задания неожиданно спокойно кивнул. Включил меч.

— Тогда могу даже не спрашивать зачем. Меня зовут Люк Скайуокер, а тебя?


End file.
